The Quiet Moments
by charmony
Summary: NPH 13 - Emily Hotchner discovers the hard way that even the most settled of routines can still be thrown to the ground and trampled underfoot.


**A/N: This is NPH 13. GASP! When I first got started I SO didn't think I'd get this far or be this popular so thank you to all my fans who have patience with me and who have stuck with me this far. For those of you who are with me and up-to-date, this piece starts two weeks after the end of Silence.**

**For those reading who have not been reviewing, you still get a mention but I would really love it if you even left just one review to let me know A. that you are still with me, B. who you are and C. whether you think I am doing a good job.**

**To those of you who have added me to their alerts or favourites lists, thank you from the bottom of my heart. However I am still hungry for reviews so refer to the previous paragraph for further advice.**

**To my faithful reviewers fanficlover, Hazmatt and babygurl0506; I love you guys heaps and greatly appreciate all your words of encouragement and praise. I would also love to thank NicknHotchfan and eboneya who have more recently jumped on the bandwagon of my fame (or lack thereof hee hee) and all the others who have answered my multiple cries for reviews. All this writing is for all of you.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is NPH 13. If you aren't already following this series, I recommend that you make your way to my author profile page and start with NPH 1, as some or all of this will not make sense otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds at all, although they do own me and I do own Carrie and Toby.**

The Quiet Moments

Emily Hotchner stood still on the landing at the top of the stairs and listened intently to the sounds of the house around her. Or thankfully, the lack thereof.

After spending a total of 6 days in hospital, 2 of them unconscious, she had been released with the order to take it easy. Hearing that her daughters were coming home with her that same day, she'd laughed in Brad's face and told him she would make no promises she couldn't keep. He'd shrugged his understanding and told her to do her best.

That same day she was to leave the hospital, Jack woke up. This of course meant that she was discharged but by no means off the hospital premises as she settled in at his bedside. For an entire day, he said nothing at all. He simply clung to her hand and cried when she left the room for any reason. After the second time this happened, Dr Burke agreed that Aaron seeing Jack would be a good step in his own healing process, so he was brought in to sit with Jack whenever she needed to step out of the room.

She woke the next morning with her head pillowed on her arms to hear Jack asking where Toby was and when he could go home. She found it remarkably easy to sidestep the truth with him temporarily, giving the doctor time to make her assessment of his condition before she answered his questions. Aaron had been visiting with them both when she announced that as near as she could tell, there was no permanent damage done to Jack's developing brain and they'd clung to each and cried out their relief.

This news brought overwhelming joy to everyone, as did the news that Jordan, Austin and Toby were all to be released that day and Teresa and Aaron would probably only be in for another day before they were also released. Jack's release date was as yet undetermined, as it would all depend on how he responded to therapy.

Getting everyone settled in at home had been a mammoth task for a woman who had only just become a natural mother for the first time, not to mention one who had nearly lost her life in the process, but somehow she'd managed it with only a few little breakdowns along the way.

The realisation that India and Chloe loved to sleep more than anything else in the world had at one stage reduced her to tears of relief. This gave her lots of time for rest, taking care of Toby and Carrie as they continued to recuperate and being a huge part of Aaron's therapy and continued return to health.

And now Jack was home and settled in his bed. He too was sleeping a lot more than usual but the doctor had said this was normal behaviour for someone with this kind of injury and she was to simply let him sleep as he did and be awake as it happened.

Then there was Aaron.

She sighed softly as she started to descend the stairs. If anything, Aaron was sleeping far more than any of his children and when he was awake, he was either clingy or off in his own little world. Despite her deep-rooted concern for his mental wellbeing, she knew for a fact that he was getting better because he no longer cried in relief when he saw her and the nightmares that kept him muttering in distress in his sleep had ceased.

Dr Burke said it helped that he was so open to getting better, remembering as he did that before this had happened he had been a strong, healthy and virile man with a lot of people counting on his leadership skills. Then too, the knowledge that his family had increased and until he was better he knew he couldn't be the husband his wife desperately needed and the father he desperately wanted to be again was a powerful motivator.

She shoved a hand through her hair and sighed tiredly as she entered the living room and stopped, flushing in embarrassment as she caught her mother and Thomas kissing passionately on the couch. Much as she loved having her mother around for support during these trying times, this was the third time she'd walked in on this sort of behaviour from the newly married couple and for the life of her, she couldn't remember if she and Aaron were this bad when they were first married or if this was strictly her mother forgetting her age and trying to reclaim her teenage years now that she was again settled and happy.

"Guys, please. You're scandalising me and I'm tired enough that what I see might just imprint on my mind forever."

There was a faint rustle of clothing before her mother replied in amusement, "Having said that, might I remind you of New Year's Day and what I walked in on you and Aaron doing in the barn. Wearing an awful lot less than we are now I might add."

She looked up as her blush deepened. "So I shouldn't throw stones right? I'm too tired for this. Everyone is down for an afternoon nap, including my husband, so I am going to take time during this completely quiet moment to curl up beside the man I love and take a nap of my own. All I ask is that when I wake and come downstairs, I don't find you both naked somewhere other than the perfectly good guest suite I assigned to you both. Are we clear on this?"

It was her mothers' turn to blush and Thomas leered playfully as they dutifully nodded.

Her mother rose and walked to her gracefully. "You do look tired darling. Go, take advantage of this opportunity to sleep and know that we will ensure that the world doesn't end while you do. We'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"The girls…"

"Darling, we can handle everything for a few hours. You'll wake up and your daughters will be dry, clean and well fed. Everyone else will have whatever they need. If Jack wakes up, we shall feed him, bathe him and send him back to bed and if he needs a cuddle with you, we shall tuck him in with you and Aaron. Now, turn your tired self around and walk out that door and _go to bed_. I don't want to see you until I wake you for the evening meal."

She smiled dryly, kissed her mother in thanks and retraced her steps out of the room.

She'd been crushed at being told that her breast milk had soured when she'd lost so much blood giving birth, therefore prohibiting her from feeding her daughters that way. Assured that this probably wouldn't be the case for any children she had in the future had eased that pain somewhat and the realisation that she could happily sleep through a feeding because all she needed was a willing volunteer armed with a bottle and the required formula, she had pushed the pain to the background and adapted to this turn of events.

Enjoying the quiet as she walked up the stairs, she was absolutely horrified to hear the doorbell ring. Anyone wanting to visit the house since she returned home was given the instruction to knock and avoid the loud pealing noise the bell made _throughout_ the large structure. The person intruding on her peace and quiet was not only not expected, but also not someone she had passed these instructions on to and her heart was racing unsteadily as she halted mid-step.

She closed her eyes as she waited, her breath backed up in her lungs. Despite how good the girls were, they were still just babies and she'd had a very long morning taking care of them as they were more restless than normal, wanting attention more than rest. Jack had woken with a temperature and was cranky and clingy by turns. Aaron had returned from his morning therapy session moody and obviously not wanting to talk to her because he'd barely acknowledged her as he passed by when Dave dropped him back.

The door was opened behind her by her mother and she winced as she heard who it was, realising that just standing on the stairs in the open as she was she couldn't now run and hide like she wanted to. Just as she was turning to face her unwelcome guest with resignation tinged with hope that a disaster had been avoided, a faint cry from the nursery grew louder as her daughters woke up earlier than they might have otherwise.

Torn as to what to do; whether to be a good hostess or a dutiful mother and deciding it was just too much, she sat down on the stairs and burst into tears.

End-

**A/N: I know it's a little bit slow after how fast-paced Silence was, but I needed to fill in a few things before I could get on to a more meaty story.**

**As always, reviews make me smile, cause my heart to sing and just all-around give me warm fuzzies, so please drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


End file.
